


New Man on the Block

by Nabielka



Category: Nie-boska komedia | The Undivine Comedy - Zygmunt Krasiński
Genre: Auctions, Double Drabble, Gen, Human Auction, minor implied Pankracy/Henryk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: One vanquished Count, going once, going twice...





	New Man on the Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



“Next!”

The prisoner who had been lord and master over them all was thrust forward; he staggered a little, but kept his balance. His hair, once so carefully coiffed, fell dishevelled around his face. 

“Lot 25: now here’s a prize! Did he raise your dues? Claim the right of the first night from your wife, your lovely daughter? Claim it back now from him! Opening propositions?” 

Cheers and jeers. The men were flushed with victory and with what had been recovered from the cellars of the vanquished. 

“He belongs to me,” came a cold voice from the back of the crowd. Though it was not raised high above the din, there was scarcely a man who did not turn. Pankracy, here? The Commander had more important concerns than the immediate fate of the prisoners... 

The auctioneer found that his mirth had deserted him. He turned to those holding the former Count bound with rough rope, but they were already leading him forward. The consequences of not obeying Pankracy were swift and painful.

He cleared his throat. “Well, then, lot 26!” 

Pankracy did not linger, though many sought his ear. No doubt, thought the auctioneer, he had plans for his prize.


End file.
